


Surrender

by jetaimerai



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Dark, Episode: s03e16 Of Two Minds, F/F, Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetaimerai/pseuds/jetaimerai
Summary: Sam and Reign meet for the second time in the other dimension, but it turns out a little differently... [3x16 Coda]





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy, this is my first fanfic in years, and definitely my first Supergirl one! This is unbeta'd so please excuse any errors I made! I hope you enjoy!

Sam lets out an anguished scream as the increased electricity flows through her body. The pain overwhelms all of her senses as the moment stretches out to what feels like an eternity.

Abruptly, the pain ceases, and Sam opens her eyes to find herself back in the same dark valley where she previously saw Reign. She immediately tenses and takes a few hesitant steps forward as quietly as she can, looking around for Reign to appear.

“I was here for so long.” Reign’s voice booms from behind Sam, and she whips around to find Reign only feet away. Sam stands frozen staring at Reign, whose back is facing her. “Alone. You kept me here.”

Slowly, Reign turns around to face Sam, and their eyes meet. Despite Sam’s growing fear, she can’t bring herself to try to look away. “You’re strong. Much stronger than you should be. But that will change.” Reign pauses while staring at her, and Sam feels a coil of tension in her gut. “Your friend, she’s breaking your body. You should stop her.”

“Why?” Sam asks, gathering the courage to finally speak, to try to defy her. “Because you’re afraid we’re getting closer?”

Reign almost laughs in response, her mouth curling up into a vicious smirk. She slowly begins to walk toward Sam, who stands immobile, trying to not outwardly show her fear. “No. Because it will be so much better if you give in.” 

Reign stops walking, leaving only a couple inches of space between them. “There’s bliss in surrender.” Reign’s voice sinks into a lower, huskier tone, and despite herself Sam feels a pulse of heat between her legs. Sam immediately shifts her gaze to try to hide the response, but Reign reaches out and takes Sam’s chin and moves her head back so their eyes meet again.

“I’ve seen your life,” Reign begins, keeping her hold of Sam’s face, “All those sleepless, solitary nights where you stare into the dark. Not even able to dream of an escape.” Sam’s heart sinks as she realizes she can’t deny a single word Reign is saying. “You've been trapped since Ruby was born.”

Anger boils up in Sam now, an argument about how Ruby is the best thing to ever happen to her at the tip of her tongue, when the hand holding Sam’s chin starts moving. Reign’s thumb brushes over her lips, silencing the anger and instead sending another pulse of heat through her body. 

“It doesn’t have to be that way,” Reign whispers as her hand starts trailing slowly down Sam’s neck and upper chest. Sam’s skin feels ignited under her gentle touch. “There’s another life.” Her hand continues its descent, lingering slightly over the curve of Sam’s breast, causing Sam to gasp quietly. “One of power. Control.” Sam’s gut twists in anticipation as Reign’s hand trails down her stomach. “It’s here for you.”

Reign’s hand stops for a moment when it reaches the waistband of Sam’s pants. “Just reach out and take it,” Reign purrs as she slips her hand under Sam’s pants but over her panties, making Sam gasp again. Reign leans in to whisper in Sam’s ear as her hand incrementally creeps lower. “You’ll be free, Samantha.” Reign’s hand twists so her thumb hovers over her covered clit. “Surrender.” 

Reign presses her thumb against Sam’s clit and starts rubbing through the fabric of her panties. Sam moans loudly, pleasure radiating outward through her body from her clit. Encouraged, Reign slips her hand inside Sam’s panties and starts rubbing her clit directly. Sam’s startled gasp at the direct contact quickly gives way to a long moan. Each slow circle of Reign’s thumb over her clit shoots tendrils of pleasure through Sam and she can only keep gasping and moaning under the onslaught. 

Reign keeps her slow pace consistent, however, and it leaves Sam trembling for more. Before Sam can consciously process what she’s doing, she pleads, “More, please!”

Reign smirks but maintains her current pace. “Does that mean you surrender?” she asks over Sam’s continued panting.

Sam takes a moment to process the question, the pleasure making it difficult to focus on anything else. She manages to shake her head defiantly.

Reign growls in anger. “This will change your mind.” She abruptly starts rubbing Sam’s clit much faster, prompting a very loud moan from Sam. Sam’s legs wobble as her senses are overwhelmed by the intensified pleasure coursing through her. Reign uses her other hand to keep her steady, and Sam leans into it, no longer able to keep herself standing on her own. 

As Reign goes faster, the waves of pleasure in Sam’s body keep building in intensity, consuming her entirely. “Please…,” she whimpers, begging for relief.

“Come for me, Samantha,” Reign whispers in her ear, continuing her furious pace, “Surrender.”

At those words, Sam closes her eyes and screams as she finally explodes, her orgasm rippling through every inch of her body. Only a few seconds pass but they feel like minutes as she is lost in bliss. 

When she opens her eyes, however, she is no longer in the dark valley with Reign. She is back on the bed, still breathing heavily from the force of her orgasm. Lena rushes over to her, looking worried. “Sam, it’s okay, just deep breaths, calm down.”

Sam feels a knot in the pit of her stomach as it dawns on her what just happened. “I can’t go back there,” Sam says shakily, “We have to find another way.”

Lena frowns in sympathy. “There is no other way. I know how hard this is -,”

“No you don’t!” Sam yells. Lena steps back in shock, and Sam takes a deep breath. “Sorry. I just… I almost surrendered,” Sam admits carefully. “I’m scared.”

Lena’s face crumples at the admission, and she sits down on the bed next to Sam and wraps her arms around her shoulders. “I’m sorry, Sam. But you’re stronger than her, you can fight it. If you don’t do this, she will win.”

Sam looks at Lena, her expression full of doubt, but slowly she nods. “You’re right. I now know what I’m up against. I won’t surrender. Just give me a minute.” 

Lena smiles softly. “Okay.” She gets up from the bed and walks back to the equipment to set up the next round of electricity, but then her cell phone rings.

Sam blocks out Lena’s conversation and lays back down on the bed, trying to quell the pulse of heat she feels from the thought of seeing Reign again. She bites her lip and clenches her fist, digging her nails into her skin, but the feeling doesn’t subside. Her mind is still free, but her body has already surrendered to Reign.


End file.
